El-evated Heat
by witlessficcer
Summary: Mike and El aged up couple of years. Spending a day at the cabin leads to heavy petting and a little more. This is my first 'smut' fic. Please forgive what's bad and enjoy what's good.
1. El-Evated Heat

**Heat El-evation**

It had been two years since Starcourt and one year since Hopper had been brought home from the Upside Down. Things had returned to normal as they did in the In Between; the time when the Flayer was licking his wounds and regaining his strength...

The cabin, once El and Hopper's secret home, was now a getaway and one the Mike, El and The Party would take advantage of whenever they could. Today, though, was about El and Mike. They had come to woods in Mike's not so new Volvo. It was white with a burgundy leather interior. He had no complaints. It was an anniversary of sorts, the third anniversary of El's return and the closing of the Gate. It wasn't a romantic remembrance, but it was at the same time. It was the day Mike discovered that El was alive. It was a landmark for him. Fore her, too. It was the day she was finally about to see him again; in person.

The two snuggled together under a blanket and watched the fire through the door of the wood stove. The had made lunch and watched some TV, but were now on the verge of nap as the fire's heat mingled with the heat of their bodies under the blanket.

El was more beautiful than ever. He leaned in and kissed her nose. She raised her drowsy head and met his next attempt with her lips. Their lips pressed together, mouths opening and tongues darting and twisting around each other. It was slow and sensuous, heads tilting back and forth as the intensity of their kissing rose. It was hard to keep your eyes open when you are making out, but Mike tried. He saw the heat in her neck and the pink flush rising to her cheeks. His arm was still around her shoulders as he cradled her. He felt her urgency rise; her breath was coming harder as they continually adjusted their bodies for a better, deeper angle to kiss.

He resisted the urge to touch her breasts, a move that had been shut down by El herself two years ago and a line that had not been crossed since. Yes, they were still making out. Only. She could touch his chest, but he could not touch hers. The one place they both agree it was okay to touch was each others butts. Sounded weird to say butt at 16. Ass was so much cooler, but El didn't go for swearing and he guess he agreed. Was ass really that bad a word?

Mike's dick was already hard. Being this close to El, her body touching any part of his body sent the blood flowing. The kissing and even innocent touching made his wood throb almost painfully. This was usually dealt with once he got home by beating his meat and getting the release that he continually fantasized about getting from El. Hopper should award them each a medal for all the times they stopped, thinking better of crossing the line.

He moved once more, and took to the opportunity to adjust his dick to a less painful position. He sat back down on the couch, one arm stretched over its back, the other on her hip. She fell in next to him, her knees on the cushions to give her the ability to kiss his neck. The sensation jolted through him as her sucking on his neck was edging near hickey level. He pulled away, which brought a moan of disappointment. Without hesitation, she made a move he would not have expected...ever. Her hand was in his crotch, resting gently on the bulging outline of his prick through his jeans. Mike drew in a sharp breath and shot a look at El, whose eyes were open and staring into his soul. She still had a sleepy look, acting almost drunk in her slow, purposeful, actions.

El knew she was crossing a line; a line her dad had drawn; a line Joyce reinforced. But she was tired of waiting. Tired of not knowing, not seeing the...penis in Mike's jeans. She had seen the outline of it so many times. The way it had grown larger and longer before her eyes as they kissed, or rubbed each others feet or backs. It was a mystery she was ready to solve. At least she felt ready. If nothing else, she wanted to see it. Maybe touch it. She wondered what Mike did with it in private. Max had told her some things, but she had stopped her friend, not wanting to know too much about what she did or what it was like. El knew she was not like Max, not as active with sex. She was okay with that. But today, right now. She wanted to know.

Her fingers glided over the hardness within his jeans. It was harder than she imagined it could be. She poked it and heard Mike hiss: "Gentle." She looked at him as she softly ran he her fingers over the elongated form. His eyes closed and he moaned in what she assumed was pleasure. She kept at it allowing her fingers to roam over the side and up toward the top. She was surprised to feel it jerk beneath her fingers. Letting her fingers close around the form, near the top, she squeezed it lightly.

"Oh my god!" he blurted, sitting up. "You have to stop."

She kissed his chin, his lips, his nose, and returned to his neck all the while gently squeezing his shaft. "Why do you want me to stop? It feels good doesn't it."

"It f-feels amazing, El," he stammered. "But, I don't want to make a mess of my underwear. It's uncomfortable afterward."

"After what?" El asked, only vaguely aware of boys sticky stuff. She felt like a child sometimes. Saying sticky stuff when cum or jizz was what she heard in the locker room. Still, she felt strange using those other words, so she didn't.

"If you keep doing that and don't stop," Miked admitted, bashfully. "I will shoot off."

"The sticky stuff?" El asked, emboldened by Mike's confession.

Mike's face turned a deep shade of pink and he broke eyes contact. "Yeah, the...sticky stuff."

"Would that be bad?" El asked, her eyes twinkling with prospect of pleasing him and experiencing something new.

Mike's eyes widened and he drew back from her a fraction. "Bad? Uh..."

"It makes you feel good, right? Really good?" El probed.

"Well, El, er.." Mike fumbled, unsure how to respond.

She reached for the shaft again and with her thumb and index finger began to stroke it gently. It had softened on a bit, and when she stroked up she felt a wet spot at the top. It was small, but noticeable.

"Did you shoot...off already?" El asked, indicating the wet spot.

Mike rolled his eyes in embarrassment. A moment he had been waiting for for a long time was here and he was the one who was unsure. Perhaps it was the thought of Hopper's service weapon pointed at his balls that made him hesitate.

"No, El," he said, releasing a breath. "I didn't. That is a smaller amount of the sticky stuff that leaks out before a guy shoots for real." It felt weird talking to El about shooting his load. He didn't even talk to Will about it. Not much, anyway.

"Do you want to shoot...for real?" she asked, her brown curls a mess, her eyes somehow begging him to say yes. Her lips we open only slightly and his mind leaped to an image of those soft lips covering his dick. The warmth, the wetness, the heavenly sensation of which he had only scratched the surface when he jerked off, and the blessed release. He could feel the premature orgasm rising. He stood quickly.

"It's too much, El," he said, frantically. "The thought of you, touching me, stroking it, wanting me to shoot. It's too much. And, I don't want make to make a mess by cumming in my pants!"

El looked up at him from her position on the couch. The fact the he was nervous was obvious. Was he scared of her dad? He should be. Was he embarrassed? Why? Would this change things between them in a bad way?

"Sit down, Mike," she encouraged, patting the seat next to her.

He looked around the small cabin for somewhere to escape, but felt her hand taking his and pulling him to her. He was still standing and she scooted forward on her couch cushion. He looked down at her, those soft brown eyes glazed with a desire he had never seen before, but also with a curiosity that would not be denied. She let go of his hand and, again, began to stroke his shaft, squeezing it every third or fourth stroke.

His head was swimming with desire as well. He wanted her to take it out and start sucking on it sure as you please, but that was not going to happened. He'd shoot before they got that far.

"Breathe on it," he panted. "Put your mouth on it and breathe on it." It was the first initiative Mike had made since this madness started.

She looked at him, cinching her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He bit his lip and shifted his weight. "Like you've been touching it. Put your mouth on it and blow. I mean, breath out."

"Like a blow-job?" El asked, genuinely curious.

"Fuck," Mike said under his breath. Was this really happening? How did El know what a blowjob was? Max. He wanted to bless and curse the redhead at the moment.

"What is it, Mike?" El said worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Mike said, shaking his head with emphasis. And her lips were on his cock. Holy Shit! She breathed on it and the warm air bled through his jean and jockeys and enveloped his manhood. His knees buckled, but he didn't fall. He looked down to see her staring back at him, her lips attached to his shaft. El's lips were on his shaft. He closed his eyes as another burst of heated air washed over him. She released him momentarily and sat back, eyeing him.

"Was that good?" She asked.

"So fucking good," he answered, still dumbly euphoric.

"Did you shoot the sticky stuff?"

No," he replied. " Not yet."

"Mike," she said like a command, touching his belt. "Unbuckle."

El watched as he hesitated, again. She understood it and didn't mind. She tucked her hair behind her ears and reached out to help him undo his pants. He kindly stopped her and unbuckled his belt watching her as he did so. He unbutton them and unzipped them, but stopped there.

"Are you sure about this, El?" he asked. She knew he loved her. She knew he would never force her or even try to convince her to do something she didn't want to do. They would not have sex. She had decided this. However, she was ready to make him feel pleasure. The kind she had only heard about from Max. From what Lucas had told her. She wanted to make him cum. There. She said it. Well, thought it.

"I'm sure, Mike," she replied. "I want to make you feel good. The best ever. I want to see your...dick."

With that she pulled down his pants so they rested at this ankles. And there it was, protected only by a thin layer of cotton. She stared at the shaft, straining against the cotton. She did not know how long it was, bit it looked big. The wet spot at the tip was more pronounced and seemed to saturate the area around the tip. She took the cotton covered cock in her hand, circling it better now that there was not so much in the way. Mike gasped and bucked his hips which pushed the thing closer to her face. Like before, she put her mouth on it again, this time over the tip. She could feel the heat of him and taste only a little something like salt. The shaft jerked, pulsing and Mike cursed again, add her name in praise. She release it from her mouth and looked at Mike. He looked almost sad in a helpless way, but also looked at her with such love and longing.

He could see the question in her eyes and said: "I didn't cum yet, but El, what you're doing is amazing. I am leaking so much."

"I want you to shoot, Mike," she said. "I want to see it."

He was going crazy. This girl he loved. The sweetest, most innocent, most powerful, most lovely, most beautiful creature he had ever known wanted to pleasure him. It was his fantasy come to life. A thing he he had shot his load to countless times.

She reached up and pulled down his briefs. His hard cock, so fucking hard cock, jumped from its restraints and stood attention right before El's eyes. He had measured it. What teenager hadn't? Just over 7 inches and not terribly thick, which he never worried about until this moment.

Her touch on his naked dick caused one of the largest leaks of precum to escape the head. She gripped it, not too hard and pulled the foreskin up over the head. Pre-cum bathed her fingers. She stroked it it four times up and down. Up and down. He would shoot if she did it one more time. She stopped; perhaps sensing what would happen.

Then is mind exploded when she put the head into her mouth and closed her lips around it. The cave of warm wetness was more powerful that he ever imagined. The nerve endings in the head screamed with pleasure, causing Mike to bend his knees and throw his head back. His arms hung at his sides, unwilling to touch her head, to pull it forward and press his dick further into the humid depths of her mouth. She didn't go down farther, but liked and sucked on the tip. He leaned forward, pressing his hips forward in a subtle gesture, which slid the shaft another two inches, he supposed, into her mouth.

El did not know what to do. She knew what she was doing was good because the sounds Mike was making were pleasure. His penis was hot. But not like a beef frank hot off the grill. It was dense. She tried not to bite him, but knew that her teeth had raked against it more than once. Mike was too...she didn't know what...to kind complain. She let the head slip of of her mouth, but still held it her hand, continuing to stroke it idly.

"Am I doing this right, Mike?" she, asked, concerned, wanting to make sure.

"God, yes, El!" Mike exclaimed, breathing heavily. You are perfect and this...this is freaking amazing. Are you going to keep going?"

She didn't answer, but took the head back into her mouth, adjusting her position to see if she could go down further. She could smell him, the sweat in the hairs and some of the stuff that had leaked out. It smelled good. It smelled like Mike. It make her want to take more of him in her mouth. She pressed down and felt the head hit the the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to engage. She coughed and pulled up, but did not let the head escape her mouth. She continued to suckle on the tip.

The fireworks went off inMike's cock and his mind as El's blessed lips slid further down his shaft than before. He guessed she was at four inches and it took great effort not put his hand on her head and push. She came back up and went back down. She gagged, but didn't quit. Amazing. She came back up and went back...FUCK. He was going to CUM. He hadn't warned her!

"EL WAIT!" he warned. "I'm going to-"

He pulled out of her mouth more harshly than intended, just as the first jet of cum left his dick. It landed in her curls on the left side of her face. He bent his knees trying lower himself, but he had little control in the grip of orgasm. The second shot hit her square in the throat and he watched helplessly as it ran into the collar of her baby blue CareBears t-shirt.

He could not know what possessed her, but she took hold of the shooting dick and pointed it at her chest. There were two more jets, each less powerful than the last that landed in milky white streaks in the center of her chest.

She still held on to him as the remnants of his cum oozed into the space between her thumb and forefinger..

"Wow," she said, her eyes wide with shocked excitement. "I guess you shot off for real. You shot a lot."

Mike fell on to the couch and she scooted back to lean into his shoulder. He felt the wetness of his own cum, in her hair, touch his arm. His still erect shaft, wet with cum and saliva demanded their attention for a moment.

He turned to her and said: "God, El, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that was going to happen."

He looked at her throat, glistening with his jizz and felt his dick twitch again. The stain on her shirt deepened with each passing moment.

"Don't worry about it, Mike," she said, with a smile, leaning back on the couch. He watched as played with the jizz on her shirt, spiraling it in circles. "It will clean."

He chuckled, nervously at that and sat up to pull his briefs back on. He pulled up his pants as well. He noticed El pouting at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you only do that once a day?"

He stared at her, tilting his head in wonder. "I can do it as many times as you want to help with it."

"Maybe one more. After a nap."

Miked grinned and kissed her full on the mouth. "After a nap."


	2. Shaken to the Core

**Shaken to the Core **

When Mike woke from his nap, he was still bleary-eyed from his orgasm. He had never had the nerve to ask Mr. Clarke, much less Hopper or his dad why he got so tired after jerking off. Blinking his eyes into focus, he saw the door, which Hopper had so often appeared at to make sure they were behaving. This caused him a momentary start and then he remembered that they had moved from the couch to her bed to have a nap.

Glancing at El, still sleeping soundly next to him, the magnitude of what happened slammed back into his mind. The pink lips, now pressed together, as she breathed through her nose had been parted by his dick and the wetness and the hot cave of her mouth-shit! His cock had lurched and pressed against his briefs and pants. He was getting hard again. No surprise there. Just the thought of his cum plastered on her neck and glistening in the low light-Damn it. Now his dick was rock hard and aching to shoot again.

He squeezed the hardness though his jeans and felt a jolt of pleasure. He continued to squeeze it up and down its length and used his index finger to firmly trace the vein that ran underneath the length of his member. Shifting his cock with his hand, he felt a large drop of pre-cum emerge from the tip.

El stirred next to him which almost caused him to jump and wake her up. He didn't. But turning on her side caused the same blue Care Bears shirt to rise up just below her ribs which also exposed the curve of her hip as her gray sweat pants hung lower than normal. He wondered why she had not changed the shirt. It would have been wet with his cum from when it had fallen to her collar, even more in between her breasts. It sounded insane, but maybe El wanted to feel it, like it was comforting some how.

This sight of her exposed hip, not entirely new to him (he had seen her in a swimsuit), and the outline of her rib cage was enough to have him carefully unzip his pants and pull out his cock to stroke freely and as fast as he could. Which he did. However, looking at the curve of her hip bone gave him an idea. Letting go of his pulsing dick, he returned it to his pants and zipped up. She had promised another blowjob and it was worlds better than beating off. Slipping off the bed, he hoped she would shift again, which she did; this time laying on her back, her head falling to near the bottom of pillows stacked on her bed. Now the hip bone was exposed on both sides and the space below her bellybutton had grown. He hoped he would be able to inch down the sweats to expose her short, curly brown hairs and the treasure of her pussy. He hated thinking the word pussy, because this was El not some woman in a porn magazine. Her vagina, not the right word either, was special to him. He loved her.

From the foot of the bed, he leaned over and gently hooked a finger into the sides of her sweat pants and tugged as lightly as he could. El moved again, giving him the opportunity to slip them under her ass down to just above her knees.

The movement caused her eyes flutter and open. She looked him strangely.

"What are you doing, Mike?" she asked groggily.

Mike froze; his hands still under her legs tugging on the sweats. "Uh...I wanted to make you feel good like you did for me." He hung his head like he was caught stealing money from his mom's wallet.

El sat up and Mike could not help but watch as the patch of brown pubes folded up and shrank between her legs.

"Why didn't you just ask?" El whispered, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I guess...I wanted it to be a surprise," Mike answered bashfully. "Like something amazing to wake up to."

She looked at him curiously and pushed him gently back from the edge of the bed. She kicked off the sweat pants and laid back on the bed. The brown curls demanded his attention. Mike notices she had shaved a little, but her bush was full. He wanted to smell her; to push his face into that hair and inhale her scent. He wanted to lick inside of her thighs and tease her. He longed, painfully, to see her shake and tremble in pleasure. He had seen a woman's orgasm on a porn video and wanted to see and hear El explode in ecstasy. El touched his rock hard dick with her toe and brought him out of his reverie.

"Mike?" El asked, uncertainly. "Am I pretty?"

Mike nearly laughed-spit his response. "El...you are a goddess. I think you are perfect." She had not taken off the Care Bears shirt and he would not ask her to. She had been sensitive about her breasts in the past and he would not press her to touch, kiss, suckle, nibble, or bite them at the moment. God he was hard. It fucking hurt. The ache of his throbbing dick was maddening. She ran her toe along its length.

"I want to see it again," El breathed. "Unzip it."

"El," Mike said. "I want this to be about you. You already made me shoot. I want you to...do it like...girls do it."

"Or-gasm?" El asked, knowing full well what it was even it she had never had one. She had told Mike that she didn't touch herself like that. Max had tried to explain it but El just didn't want to do it by herself. Mike said he understood, but she knew he thought about her doing it when he played with himself.

Yes, El. Orgasm. I want to give you one."

"Unzip it," she repeated, more urgently rubbing it with her foot. Mike unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. His penis stood ramrod straight and curved only slightly in its length. The head was thick and almost red. Mike knew he would shoot all over her if she touched it. Stepping out of his clothes, Mike kneeled at the edge of the bed.

"Scoot forward, El," he said kindly. "Drop your legs over my shoulders.

"Not like that, Mike," she said, as she opened her legs in front of him. He saw the opening between her legs, framed by brown curls and stared dumbly at how different it looked from the porn videos he'd watched. He stood up and leaned over the edge of the bed and came to rest only a couple of inches from her...her...nest. No, not nest, you idiot. Her center. God, he didn't know what to call it. He didn't care at the moment as her scent filled his nostrils. His dick pulsed, aching against the blanket. He made a small thrust pushing his dick against the cotton and feeling a large dollop of pre-cum ooze out. The difference he saw in El's center was how tight the lips looked. They were not flopping out. That sounded horrible in his head, but the point was, it was perfect. Like her. He could see the clit almost hiding at the top of the opening. He was ready to go after it. But he knew he needed to be slow.

He looked at her and saw that she was still unsure. Scared, maybe. "Are you okay, El? Do you want me to do it."

El bit her lip, never being more certain of anything in her life. She wanted him to do it. To give her pleasure. To make her feel as good as she had made him. She touched the drying spot of his cum between her boobs.

"Do it," she breathed.

Mike blew on the opening and El squirmed, but made no sound. Mike proceeded and cover her entire pussy in his mouth and sucked in. At this, El bucked and hissed in pleasure. Her hand went instinctively to his head and pushed down. He released he suction and at her reaction began slowly licking the lips up and down. El was bucking more and starting to groan. He had never heard her make such sounds. Maybe when she fought Billy or pulled the Mind Flayer from her leg. But that was grit and intense pain. Was she in pain?

"El," he asked, breathlessly. "Does it hurt?"

"NO, Mike," she breathed. "More! Do it more!"

Mike dove back in to her moist and sweaty scent. He relished the taste of her. His long arms were draped over her thighs and he used his thumb and forefinger to pull her center apart. He licked top to bottom and back, flicking his tongue over the clit. She was bucking wild which made him press in harder and concentrate on the clit. She was moaning and her arms were thrashing about, her legs were still but the close he got to orgasm, the straighter he legs became.

Mike fingers kept slipping as her wetness increased and he could tasty the glorious tang of El's essence. The corny stuff that entered his head as he licked her clit and tried to watch her face as she got closer, amazed him. His became tongue became suddenly tired and a third hair had entered his mouth. He didn't care. El was about to cum and he could not wait for it.

"M-Mike!" she squealed. "F-Faster, Mike. I can feel it. Don't stop. Keep...going!"

Mike was licking as fast as he could, concentrating on the clit and the inside and outside of her opening. Suddenly, her whole body seized and her pelvis rose away from his mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed, as the trembling began. "MIKE! SON OF A BITCH!"

As she convulsed in orgasm, she curled into a ball and fell on her side riding it out. "I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU, MIKE. SHIT!"

He watched as she shuddered and was surprised when he heard her sobbing. He could not believe the sight before him. It was some kind of weird miracle. Not that she was crying, but that Eleven, his eternal love, was lying on the bed before him as innocent, vulnerable, and just the most beautiful fucking person he had ever known. She was half naked, only a light blue ringer t... He almost started to cry himself, but reached out and touched her leg. The shaking had stopped, but he could see that she was still sobbing.

"Are you okay, El?" he asked, tentatively.

She came out of the fetal position, stretching her legs out, but remained on her side. She glanced at the space behind her on the bed and patted it absently, suggesting Mike lay with her.

"I-I want to lay down with you, El, but my dick is so hard. So freaking hard. If I lay down with you it will poke you in the butt and I'm pretty sure you don't want that."

"I want you to cuddle me, Mike," she whimpered. "I don't care if your dick it poking my back."

"What if I shoot...on your back?" Mike asked, anxiously.

"It will clean," she said, eyeing him, again with her eyes somehow begging him to shoot.

He climbed up further on the bed and lay down beside her. He scooted in close and draped an arm over her waist, brushing the wet curls. His penis was flush against her lower back where it curved into her ass. He stroked forward with his hips, a heavy skin on skin friction causing a wave of pain and pleasure to jolt his body. He hissed and drew back.

"Okay, Mike?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, pushing forward again, a power ooze of pre-cum greasing the path. He was close; he had been close since before he took off his pants. He stroked forward again, jabbing the skin of her back.

"Are you going to shoot, Mike?" she asked, urgently. "I want to see it."

"See it? Again?" Mike breathed. "Yes, I'm going to shoot."

El flopped over, quickly and grabbed hold of his dick. They were nearly face to face but she was looking down and stroking his cock urgently. She leaned away and as the first shot went over shoulder and landed on the floor behind her. She scooted in closer as the next shot hit her lips. She was not expecting it and drew back. She pulled his penis down and the last three smaller shots streaked her bellybutton, poolling there.

Mike was simultaneously mortified and pleased see his cum dripping from El's lips and down her chin. He watched as she wiped it off with her hand and wiped it across her belly where the rest of it was.

"That was amazing, El!" Mike panted. "What about yours? Was it good?"

"Oh, yes, Mike," she said playfully. "It was SO good. But, I like it when you shoot. It is very exciting."

She placed a hand over her belly button where the cum had collected and wiped a swath of it down into the hairs above he center. As she had with the cum on her shirt, she absently played with it in her pubes. What struck Mike dead was when she took two of the cum laced fingers and put them in her mouth. She sucked the clean. Mike's cock was hard again, which brought a smile to El's face, still shining from the sperm on her chin.


	3. Jackhammer

_A/N:The below was not my initial intention. That will come soon. No, this just happened. I hope you can still enjoy it. _

**Jack Hammer**

_Interlude_

Two days after their night at the cabin, Mike had the bluest balls imaginable. They hurt so much that he couldn't be very active at when hanging out with the guys. In fact, he was trying not wince as he Dustin, and Lucas were devising a D&D campaign for Will's birthday. Yes, they were getting older, but the game didn't change and that was good. He shifted in his seat causing a jolt of pain to shoot up his spine. He grimaced.

"You okay, Mike?" Dustin asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Dustin," Mike fired back. "Mind your own."

Dustin rolled his eyes and his head over to Lucas. "Testy isn't he."

Lucas grinned. "That the problem, Mike? You testy? Or testes?"

"Yeah, so why haven't you just taken care of it?" Dustin continued.

"Shut the hell up!" Mike said, in frustration. "What do you assholes know?"

"I know that you look more awkward than usually and you've been walking funny. Kinda obvious."

"I've never known you to sit down so slowly, you know," Dustin added. "Like you need a pillow to sit on."

"That bony ass sure doesn't offer any protection," Lucas said, with a smirk. "When was they last time you beat your meat?"

Mike set his elbow on the table and firmly planted his forehead to his hand. "I am not talking about this with you guys."

"Since when?" Lucas said, laughing. "I know we haven't talked on the regular, but I got a feeling you and El did something. Did you?"

Mike shook his head vigorously and looked at his two expectant friends. "I said I wasn't going to talk about it. I promised!"

"So you did!" Lucas exclaimed. "Holy Shit. Mike and El did the nasty!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dustin said simultaneously, almost to himself. "I didn't think that was going to happen so soon."

"So soon?" Mike said, without thinking. "Wait. No, that's not what happened at all!"

"So what happened?" Lucas pressed. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"To quote your sister, Lucas. None of your damn business."

"Burn!" Dustin said, drawing out the word.

"Shut up, Dustin!" Mike and Lucas said at the same time.

"Hey!" Dustin replied. "All I'm saying is that if this is a case of Blue Balls, you gotta slap the salami, you know. What's the hold up?"

Mike took a deep breath and placed both hands on the table. "You guys are right about the blue balls, okay. But I can't jerk off because I said I wouldn't. That's all you get."

Dustin and Lucas, whom had leaned in for Mike confession, were as wide eyed as Luke Skywalker on learning that the irritating gremlin on Dagobah was actually Yoda, the Jedi Master he was looking for.

"So, it was a handjob?" Lucas probed. "A blowjob?"

"I promised and you guys more than anyone should know that friends don't lie."

Dustin let out a disappointed, but understanding breath. "I understand, Mike. I respect that you don't want to share those intimate details. It good that you don't. Lucas, you should know better. I think it was the 6h and longest break up with Max after you told us about that-"

"Shut. The Fuck. Up. Dustin!" Lucas interrupted.

"All I'm sayin..." Dustin said shrugging. "Unless El is gonna fix that problem, and soon, you need to fix it your self."

_Later that night..._

Mike knew he would see El tomorrow, but he didn't think there would be an opportunity for her to suck his dick or even jerk him off. He wasn't even sure that she would be willing to those things on the spur of the moment. The cabin was perfect. It was quiet and private, which enabled them to enjoy pleasuring each other with out having to be quiet. Get over yourself, Mike. It was two times in one day. Cool and all, but not a regular occurrence. But she was so eager and so fascinated by his dick and even more so by his cum.

It was 10 PM and he was in bed. He slept in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. His balls were aching. Pounding. Demanding that the pressure be released. The mere thought of El's preoccupation with his cum had his 7 inch rod straining against the cotton of his underwear. He tossed the covers aside and looked at the wet spot at the tip. He squeezed his cock, quick squeezes from the top to the bottom, allowing his fingers to lightly trace a doodle pattern over his cotton covered balls. He dared not given them a squeeze, but traced the vein underneath to the top forcing more precum in to briefs.

Mike kept a small container of Vaseline, in his top dresser drawer, buried underneath socks and underwear. He had used Nanny's lotion a couple of times, but the smell was too strong and she had asked if he was using it. He played it off as moisturizing his hands, but seemed to know he was lying and gave him a mildly disgusted look before threatening him to never use it again. The Vaseline was not as strong but it did have a distinct smell. He got out of bed and retrieved the container. While still standing next to his bed, he opened it and used his index finger to pull out a decent amount of the stuff. He slathered it on the head of his dick first and then around the edges of of the head. He had found out the hard way from using his own spit, the if the underside of the head isn't those fist few stroke would hurt like hell. And, leave a mark that would hurt even longer. Taking more from the container, he more on his length in the front and back. He began to work his hand around and over the head, also stroking down is length to make sure the Vaseline was fully distributed.

He let his mind wander to El as he stroked; how she played with his cum, how hard he shot when she was sucking this very cock. He saw the cum glistening at her her throat. He wanted to reach out and smear it around her neck. He liked the rope of cum dripping, but what made him hard was seeing her play with it. FUCK! He wanted to shove this dick back in her mouth. He wanted to grab her head, as he had been afraid to do before, and work his rod into her mouth. Work it in and out. His slimy hand was tight on his cock. He wanted to do it laying down, but he wasn't sure he could wait. He was stroking hard and fast, the squishy squicky sound much like when he fantasized about fucking Max. Max. Yes he had fantasized about her. Her freckled boobs and fire crotch. Her hard skater ass. He wondered what she looked like when she came. SHIT! He was about the cum. He wasn't ready. He let go of his cock and breathed evenly, willing the cum to stay in side.

He'd even thought about his sister when he beat off. No one was safe really. She was so skinny. He didn't like girls that were too skinny, but he imagined her walking into his room naked, throwing the covers off, pulling his briefs down but not off, guiding his dick into the tightest pussy imaginable, and and riding him until he shot his load inside her. Then she left. The tightest damn pussy ever. That was his hand. So damn tight on his dick again. The friction was slowing down so he took some more of the Vaseline and slathered it on. It was cool to the touch of his hot cock. No one was safe when he choked the chicken. And his language got coarse. But who the fuck cared. He was in his room alone talking quietly to himself.

He didn't want to cum thinking of Max or Nancy or Will for that matter. He wanted to shoot his load thinking of El. He wanted her to have the Vaseline or lotion or goddam Crisco for all he cared. He wanted her to love his dick. He wanted he to be soft and hard. He wanted her to use one hand and two. He wanted her to squeeze his balls. He wanted he to SUCK his balls. He wanted her to spit on his dick. So fucking dirty. He wanted to cum so hard that the when she really did it, it would have to be fucking magnificent.

He decided to lay down. He knew he was risking hitting himself in the face, but he hoped his aim was better. He usually hit his own throat of splashed his chin. More often he just shot all over his pecs. It was pretty hot for jerking off.

Some of the things he fantasized about weren't ever going to happen. At least, not for a very long time. To cum hard, the image had to be right and it had to be nasty. The stokes had to be fast and furious mixed with slow and methodical. Right before he came the stroke would be long and slow, pull the skin down and making the head throb as as he jizz boiled in his balls. He saw El on her knees in front of him taking his length into her mouth. His hand were on her head, but guiding her, not forcing her. The further he went in the closer he got. He has pounding his cock now, quick squishy strokes. He could feel the pressure building in the head. So damn good. She was bobbing he head on his cock now, deeper with each down down stroke. She slowed as did his hand on his dick. He wanted to be ALL THE WAY inside her mouth, her throat. In his mind, she choked and came back up only to back down slow and steady. His hands still gently pressing her down. It was so hot in her mouth. His head was throbbing and his balls ached. His fucking penis hit the back of her throat on the last hard, slow down stroke and he let go.

_His cum in her hair..._

_The pearl necklace. _

_His jizz dripping from her chin..._

Mike's cum ejected from his cock and went over his head, landing heavy in his hair. He just rode it out, stroking long and tightly. The second and third shots hit his cheek and the side of his nose. It felt so weird. But the shots kept coming. Three and four hit his pecs as usual, the last just below his bellybutton. As El would, he wiped the cum from his face as the orgasm subsided, and smeared it across his chest. Weird, for sure. But he was still hard and the cum was making him horny in a way it never had before.

After cleaning up, he lay in bed wondering how nasty El could be and if he really wanted her to be that way.


	4. Slick Willie

A/N: It's feast or famine with me, everyone. At the moment it appears to be feast. I hope you enjoy.

**Slick Willy**

Some days Mike regretted that he and El had decided to wait to have sex. El had taken to calling it intercourse to make it as unappealing as possible. He would not lie. He wanted to be inside her, to feel the velvet walls of her vagina pressing in against his dick. He wanted to know that the wetness allowing him to move in and out was caused by him. He wanted to cum inside her, but that was a no-no for two reasons. He did NOT want to get El pregnant and El wanted to see it. Every time. He wasn't complaining. It was pretty awesome having a girlfriend who wanted you to shoot your load on her. It had now been three weeks since their first encounter and Mike had shot his load on El's stomach, her throat, her chin, her legs, her hands, and, by her specific request, her feet. Mike had thought it a strange request, but as he watched her massage her own feet wit his jizz, he was ready to go again.

He still had not shot his load on her boobs, though. He really wanted to, and said so to her, but she was not ready. In fact, he had never seen them. He had caught a bit of underboob when he was lucky, but whatever it was the was keeping her from sharing them with him, it was frustrating as hell. But, that was his problem, not hers. He loved her and suspected that something had happened at the Lab that made her ashamed or someone in the locker room at school had teased her about them. He could see El taking each of these things to heart. He would nudge her every so often, but never pressure her to share them or, more importantly, to tell him why she wouldn't.

The sex could wait too. They were definitely on the front end of this oral exploration and if Jane Eleven Hopper wanted to suck him or jerk him off at every opportunity, who was he to complain. Maybe she would let him shoot on her ass tonight.

None of this was happening at Mike's house, even if they were left alone. It was just too risky; especially when they liked to take their time. His fantasy of his girlfriend making love to his cock was coming true. She needed time and privacy. But she was coming over this afternoon to help plan an AV Club event. Perhaps he would encourage her to do a quick suck. His mom was home and so was Holly, but they would be in his bedroom upstairs. The risk was acceptable.

When El arrived, Mike endured the hellos with his mom and sister and and then whisked her up the stairs and into his room, behind closed doors.

"What is wrong, Mike," El asked, breathlessly. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just wanted to get you up here, you know to..uh...talk about AV," he replied, weakly.

"You are a bad liar, Mike," she said, approaching him and draping her arms over his shoulders. "Don't make me dump your ass again."

"I've been thinking about the things we've been doing and...umm..."

One hand left his shoulder and cupped his balls, feeling also the length of his hardness. Her eyes popped in mischievous surprise and she grinned playfully.

"I just got here and you are already hard?" she asked. "What were you doing?

He stared into her eyes and went in for a kiss, which she ducked. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking," she said, helplessly. "About you and, you know, the stuff we do."

"What stuff, Mike" she breathed, tracing her over his hardness. She let them glide up the length and let her nails rake as she went down. The groan that escaped Mike's lips was the reward she was looking for. Given his distraction, she asked again: "What stuff?"

"U-uh," he stammered, pleasure coming in waves through his body. "Umm...like when you..uh..."

"Spit it out, Mike," she demanded, giving his balls a squeeze. "It took you long enough to tell me you loved me. Why is it so hard? I mean, to tell me you like getting a blow-job?"

"S-spit, that's w-what I want?" he ground out though the pleasure pain.

"Spit?" she answered with a curious cinch of her eyebrows. "What do you mean? We swap spit all the time when we make out."

"No," Mike said, regaining some of his control. "I want you to spit on my penis while you suck me?"

"OH," she said, feeling wetness, increase in her panties. "More than just that spit that gets on it when I go down on it. When I choke on it, there is more sa-liva."

"When that happens," he said, placing his hand between her jeaned legs and beginning to rub. "I want you to pull off my dick and spit the saliva back onto the head. But I want you to spit it hard, not just let it oozed back out of your mouth. You could even stroke it with your hands with all the spit."

He could feel her soaked panties, leaking into her jeans. "I am so wet, Mike. Does your penis throb like a beating heart when you get this horn-y? My...b-button is beating like a heart."

"Yes," Mike almost exclaimed. "The head on my dick does the same thing. It almost hurts."

She continued to let her fingers graze over his length. "Do you wants me to spit on your c-cock right now Mike?" she whispered in short breaths.

"God, yes," he answered, pressing himself into her hand. "But we have to be so careful and so quiet. My mom would freak if she knew this was happening. Let's move over here between the end of the bed and closet. It's cramped, but a little out of the way."

"Stop talking, Mike," El said as she dropped to her knees, pulling her brown locks behind her ears, and unbuckling him. Pulling down the zipper, his pants fell to his feet. The sight of his length pressing out against the white of his underwear, caused El to tremble in pleasure. She was soaked between her legs and looked down to see the growing wet spot in her jeans. She sensed that this was not the time to take her time so she pulled the briefs down and marveled his hard, pink manhood before her. She loved this penis. Mike's dick. She loved the velvety softness, the oozing precum, the tiny purple veins, and the main one that ran underneath. She loved the head and it little opening at the top; the place where is sticky stuff came out. She LOVED the sticky stuff.

Without warning, she took the cock in her hand near the base and went down as far as she could. Mike's hands went instinctively to her head and he thrust forward at the same time as he gently, but firmly pushed her head down. He heard the cough of her gag reflex and knew that the spit was filling her mouth and her eyes were watering. He had seen in the porn videos many times. She came up for air and to his astonishment, she did not look happy. Her eyes well with tears as he expected and her lips dripped with saliva. But she looked mad.

"What?" Mike asked, perplexed.

"You do not have to push me down, Mike," she said, frustrated. "That was not nice. I know I will choke when I go all the way down and I will do it for you, but don't push my head. Do not force me."

Mike's mouth dropped open and his shoulders slumped. "I am so sorry, El", he whispered. "I never meant it to force you. I did it without thinking and it felt so good. I think it's hot when you gag a little. That's where more spit comes from."

"I love you, Mike," she said, honestly. "I'll do it. Just don't push my head."

"Okay," he said, breathing a sigh of relief and sucking it right back in as El jammed her mouth down on his cock. "OH, FUCK!" Her lips clamped down at the base of his cock. He looked down and could not believe that her nose was pressed into his pubes and her lips were actually puckered trying to get further down. His hips bucked forward, but his hands were at his sides. She coughed wetly and he saw a bubble by the side of her mouth. El drew back up and with a ferocity he only dreamed of, she spit a large amount of saliva back over his dick. The angry lustful look was not something he had seen before but it was hot as hell. The saliva coated his head. She went down on him again, seeming to want this dick to go down her throat. She was gagging again and cough spitting. He wasn't sure he liked it as much. He didn't want her hurting. She came back up again, tears streaking her lovely face. She spit hard on his dick again and grabbed it with her fist.

"El," he said softly, touching her hand, which gripped his cock tightly."El, wait."

She looked up at him and he almost shot all over both of them. She was so earnest, so determined to please him. The tear streaks on her face proved it. The spit that hung from her chin was evidence. This was not what he wanted. He wiped the saliva from her chin but held it softly. "You don't have to do this. Not this way. I want you to do it your way. Love it how you love it."

"But, I want to do it like you want it," she panted. "You want it...um...nasty, don't you?"

He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eye. "I thought I did, but today isn't the right day. I know you want to see me shoot. I know how much you like it. I want you to do it your way."

As they crouched together in the small space, El started to cry real tears. They were happy tears and she kept the sobs down low. "I love you, Mike. All of you. I have to say that that did not feel right for me either. But I did it for you."

"Listen, El," Mike said, lovingly. "We can stop now. I can zip up and we can talk AV."

She shook her head and said: "I want to see it."

When ever she said that line or the other one, 'It will clean.", the blood flowed straight back to his dick and he knew he was going to cum hard. He stood back up and his hardness rested just to right of her nose, covering the eye. A thrill shot through him. She was back on her knees and rose above his head. She gripped the base with her right and took only the head into her mouth. The head was hot in her mouth and the texture was spongy, but also slick. Her lips glided over the ridge of the head and latched on. She swirled her tongue lazily around it and even darted into the hole at the top. Then she just started suckling the head while she gently stroked the rest of the shaft up and down.

Mike would not last much longer. "I'm close," he warned her.

She let the head drop out of her mouth and looked up at him. "D-do you want to shoot on my b-breasts?" she asked, in a firmly trusting tone.

Mike looked at her, love in his eyes. "I do, but only if it's okay, really okay, with you."

"I want you to," she breathed, nervously. She raised her light red, _Dukes of Hazzard_ t-shirt and awkwardly pulled the small B cup bra up as well. Her boobs fell in front of him and they were beautiful. Small, but round and pert-ish, punctuated by pink nipples that appeared hard and inviting. That was for another time though.

"My God, El," he said, softly. "You are beautiful. Perfect for me. I love them and I love you."

"Talk later," she said, raising both eyebrows. She took his hard cock back into her mouth and bobbed her head gingerly up and down, making his rod slick with her saliva. Then she changed speed, slowly going down, her lips tightly hugging and sucking on the slick skin. Her other hand gently cupped his balls and pulled on them. Twice more with the slow sucking and Mike could feel the pressure building again in the head. It was close, and El knew it because of Mike's shallow breathing and small bucks of his hips as she went down. She quickened the pace back to the frenetic, but low pressure bobbing and felt the head expand in her mouth.

"I'm going to cum, El," he whispered as best he could.

She did not take him out of her mouth. His confused expression urged her to take the fist jet in her mouth. She had tasted it before, but she had not let him shoot in her mouth. The cum screamed out his cock and the first powerful jet hit the back of her throat. There was a lot in that first jet. She relished it as she pulled off him and aimed his dick at her boobs. He was jerking and shaking, almost losing control of himself. She guessed that was exactly what was happening. The second, third and fourth jets of jizz painted her chest in warm, sticky goo. She felt it's warmth and and basked in the feeling of it on her skin. She watched from a moment as gravity took effect and the cum began to move south, dividing over a stiff nipple.

While Mike leaned against the wall, catching his breath, the hot cum of the first shot still rested in her mouth. The salty taste and gelatinous texture was okay. She found that the longer it was in her mouth, the more turned on she got. But she wanted to 'kill' Mike; to leave him stunned. She wouldn't swallow it this time, which would be hot enough for Mike, but she would spill it out over her lips and chin and let him watch as it ran down her chest to mingle with the rest. She did just that eliciting a "FUCK, EL!" at full volume.

Not a tick of the clock later, his mother was at the base of the stairs asking if everything was okay. He said they were fine but what was not enough for Karen Wheeler. Her footsteps were on the stairs.

Mike pulled up his pants in hurry and got to buckling his belt while El smeared cum on her bra and t-shirt as she pulled them down. Both moved away from the bed and over by Mike's desk when the door opened. Both of them looked back at her as if she were intruding.

"I heard you cursing loudly, Michael," she said, concerned. "What's going on?

"Sorry, Mom," Mike said. "I stubbed my toe kicking the bed. I was trying to impress El."

Karen looked at El and cocked her head at the evident wetness on the girl's t-shirt. "Did you spill something El?"

Startled, El put her hand on her chest pressing Mike cum into her. She didn't speak as Karen waited for her response.

"She was drinking some water in the bathroom, Mom. She felt kind of silly for spilling on herself."

"Yes," El added. "I can be such a klutz, sometimes."

"Okay, then," Karen said, backing out. "Don't work too hard. I have snacks downstairs when you have a break."

"Thanks, Mom."

As the door shut, the two teens held there breath for a few beats before falling into fits of laughter.


	5. Helping Hands

**Helping Hands **

Whever Mike considered asking El do to something new, he always got scared and had to make her drag it out of him. He had been wanting to cum in her mouth for some time. He had also wanted to try a sixty-nine position, but didn't think she would go for it. Even further from his view of her willingness was licking her asshole or her licking his or allowing him to put his finger in there. In his fantasies, it was his dick in her ass, filling it with hot cum. But, why dwell on things that weren't going to happen. This weekend Hopper and Joyce were taking some time together, which also meant that Mike and El would be taking a weekend at the cabin. The cabin was no longer where the Hopper-Byers clan lived, nor was the old Byers home. There was a new house and the cabin was a home away from home.

_Later...at the cabin...on El's bed. _

This was so fucking awkward. So out there. But also strangely hot. If anyone found out about this his life would be over. When Mike had asked El about teasing her asshole, she quickly agreed, with one stipulation: she got to do it to him first. He wasn't so sure about that, but proceeded to the shower as directed to scrub his ass before she came any where near it.

When he came out of the shower, she as already naked. She was standing by the sink posing and prancing around as if on a photo shoot. His eyes were fist drawn to her bush. Why did that patch of hair hold grab his attention every time? His eyes moved up her body, pas her stomach to the breasts he had so recently been given. They swayed and jiggled as she moved around. He dropped his towel and went to her, his formerly limp penis rising to the occasion. He took her in his arms and pulled her to him, his dick hardening as it pressed against her abdomen.

"How do you want to do this?" he whispered in her ear, darting his tongue out and play-biting the lobe. She giggled at the tickle and pulled away from him, taking hold of his cock softly and pulling him toward the bedroom. Her fingers drummed on his dick as they entered the bedroom. She squeezed his cock and pulled the skin upward forcing a large drop of pre-cum onto her palm.

"I want you to lay down, Mike," she said softly. The lights in the bedroom were out, but El had put candles on her vanity and dresser. Also on the the dresser was a large container of Vaseline.

Mike obeyed and laid down on the bed, placing his hands behind his head and opening his legs wide. His cock stood at attention and he admired it feeling his balls hanging free just above the blanket he laid on.

El slinked on the bed like a cat, eyeing him seductively as she slipped her hand underneath his ball sack and and fondled his balls as if caressing them. She let go, pushing her hand further under his buttocks and then retrieving it, allowing her index finger to press and drag over his asshole. She return to his balls with that hand and used the other to let her fingers softly graze the velvet skin of his dick. She was pleased by his response. From his hissing in pleasure to his hips rising off the bed, she was sure he would shoot soon. But she didn't want that. Not yet. She didn't know much about this sex stuff in general, but she knew Mike. She knew knew how to make him shoot and how to make him shoot hard, like she liked it. He was 17 and she hoped he he could do it more than once, but she wanted each one to be like a volcano. The hot lava was his gift to her. She knew that if she teased him enough, bringing him close and stopping, that the final time would be BIG.

"Where do you want me to start, Mike?" El asked, confidently. "Your dick? Your balls? Or, go straight to your ass?"

Mike was already on pins and needles, his erect dick oozing precum, and his skin seemed on fire to her touch. He watched her tilt her head and look at him as she ran her fingers along the insides of his thighs. Helplessly, he lifted his ass off the bed and his cock jerked as he flexed it.

"Well?" she asked, grabbing the head of his cock and squeezing it, watching the clear liquid emerge. Without warning she dipped her head and took the tip into her mouth, suckling it, drawing as much of the precum out of him as she could.

"HOLY FUCK, EL!" he exclaimed as she drew off of him. "You are so sucking hot!"

She giggled at that and shook her head as she continue to glide her hands up and down his shaft. It was a soft touch, the kind that could make him shoot early. She remove her hand.

"W-what's so funny?" Mike asked, still delirious from her ministrations.

She smiled her angelic smile. "You said I was "sucking' hot! I think you meant fucking hot."

Mike took a deep breath, flexing his dick again, and meeting her eyes. "Did I? Weird, huh? But so FUCKING true."

He scooted forward, pressing his hard dick against her lips. Again, she took the head into her mouth and sucked on with quick sucking motions, pressing her tongue into it. Adjusting her position to give herself more leverage, she took his entire cock into her mouth. Mike bucked up hard, pressing his dick further back. Her gag reflex was triggered and her eyes watered as her mouth filled with spit. She coughed, but as usual did not draw off his dick yet. She held it in her mouth letter spit form around it them slowly pulled off. She wanted Mike to see the spit. She knew he liked it. As she rose off his cock, some of the saliva raced down his dick. The rest it was stuck to him and to her mouth. As she rose further, she could see him staring at the web like mix of spit and cum. When she thought he had seen enough, she wiped her mouth and placed that hand on his dick stroking it softly.

"I"m glad you think so, Mike," she said with another giggle. "Are you ready to shoot for me?"

"Uh, yeah," Mike said, mildly disappointed. "We haven't done much, though."

She pouted her lips in a fake show of her own disappointment. "Not enough for you, Mike?"

"Well, I, uh..."

El bounced off the bed, her brown locks bouncing in kind. Mike watched her ass as she moved to he dresser and...he couldn't see what she was doing but he heard the sound of a Vaseline container being opened. When she turn around, she had a large dollop of the petroleum jelly on her finger. He watched as she slid it down her finger, coating it. There was a lot left as she moved back to the bed.

"Do you want to turn over, Mike?" she asked, matter of fact. "Or should I do it from underneath?"

Mike's eyes widened and his cock pulsed, painfully. He wasn't sure he was ready for El or anyone to touch his butt hole. He had only played with it a couple of times. Yes, he used the Vaseline and yes, he had put a finger inside, but it felt so weird. But there was no doubt his cock got harder and he came harder. However, the idea of being on his stomach and having her massaging his ass, much less, putting her finger in there was odd. He just didn't know. He could tell she noticed his uncertainty. He would not fold in front of her. If it was a matter of pride or whatever, he didn't care. She said he could do it to her and she had asked to do it him first.

"I'll stay on my back, El," he said, nervously. "That way you can see."

She smiled mischievously. "Should you raise your legs?"

"Not yet," he said. "Do what you can."

The way he was laying, with his legs spread wide, and his balls hanging down, allowed a small, dark area for El to work with. She rubbed her hands together and slathered the Vaseline over both of them. She crawled back between his legs and gripped his cock firmly. She stroked up and down slowly, but never lightening her firm grip. While methodically manipulating his dick, she slipped the other greased up hand under his balls and rubbed his anus with two fingers. His dick hardened in her hand at the pressure. Maneuvering her whole hand in under his scrotum, she moved back and forth applying the ever thinning Vaseline to the entire area. She moved from the anus to the space between it and Mike's balls. Here, she pressed hard and he bucked, but the head of his dick seemed to grow like a big mushroom. She removed her hand and jumped off the bed to replenish her lube. Returning to his bright shiny cock she gripped it with both hands, one on top and the other on bottom. She moved them back and forth, slowly, slipping the top hand over the head, palming it in circular motions before returning to her slow kneading.

Mike was going nuts, gripping the blanket and his teeth, all the while moaning and bucking his cock into her hot hands. He wondered if this is what it felt like to have sex, to slide is his cock into her pussy and have the tight pressure of her walls milking him dry. When she stopped the side to side motion and switched to a two fisted up and down motion. She knew he wouldn't last long. The pressure in his balls was enormous and the head of his cock was swelling. El was quickening her pace, getting ready for his eruption. It was so weird how he felt like each orgasm he had with her was better than the last, like this one would be the absolute best.

Suddenly, she removed the bottom hand and took hold of his balls. The were already hot and wet with the run off of petroleum jelly. El fondled them as she continued to stroke him. She then tugged on them lightly, causing him to buck wildly. She knew he was about to shoot. She could sense it, even without his physical signs. She could feel his sticky stuff ready to erupt. As his orgasm began, El slipped her index finger under his ball sack and pressed it into his anus. She pressed hard and, given then Vaseline from earlier, she pressed it in easily and deep. Mike sucked in a sharp breath and cursed loudly.

"What the FUCK!" Mike shouted, but it was too late. He could feel the intrusion and it was painful and damn erotic at the same time. He felt his cock harden as his cum erupted from the tip of his cock. It shot hard and high. El's eyes widened as she watched the geyser go high above them. She felt it land in her hair as the second and third shots also shot high. El felt one land on her back and slide downward. She did not see wherethe other one landed. Sliding her hand down to the base, she wet down on his penis and felt his dick pulse in her mouth as jets three, four and five shot into her mouth. If her center had not been wet before, she could feel it flooding with her juices. She held his cock in her mouth as he rode out his orgasm and let it gently slip from her mouth.

Mike sat up on the pillows, feeling the wetness of his own jizz on his inner thigh. He stared at El breathlessly, his chest heaving even as the blood rushed from his penis elsewhere. She was smiling, but her mouth was closed and her eyes belied a secret. Without speaking she opened her mouth and lowered her chin. Holy Shit. She still had his cum in her mouth. But, this time she didn't spit it back out over her chin. This time, she closed her mouth and swallowed it. Mike felt is limp dick twitch.

El crawled up the bed and lay in the crook of his arm, on her side, staring at his half hard, still glistening dick.

"I like your cum, Mike," she said in a low tone. "A lot. Is that weird?"

Mike considered the question and whom it was coming from. "I don't know, El. I can think of a few things I'd think were weird, sexually, but loving cum isn't one of them."

"You don't think I'm weird for wanting to see it all the time...or taste it?" she asked, still concerned.

"No, El," he said, honestly, looking into her eyes. "I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you like it so much. It's so freaking hot. Why are you asking about it?"

"It's nothing, Mike. I just wanted to be sure there wasn't something wrong with me."

Mike laughed, but cut it short. "Wrong with you? El you are perfect. I love you no matter what. You have no reason to feel weird for liking my sticky stuff." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Max doesn't like it," El confided. "She thinks it's kind of gross."

"Max doesn't like Lucas's jizz?" Mike said, slowly and awkwardly.

"OH SHIT!" El panicked. "You can never tell ANYONE I said that. No one. Do you understand my words?"

Mike smirked. "Who cares what Max thinks about it?"

"I care what she thinks," El said. "I couldn't tell her how much I liked it after she said that."

"Do you guys talk about this stuff a lot?" Mike asked.

"Sometimes," she said. "Just in general."

"The bottom line is you aren't weird and there is nothing to be ashamed of. I think you are so insanely hot. You surprised me with that finger in my ass, but god I came hard. So hard."

"I know," she said, a happy smile on her face. "Did it hurt?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders reflexively. "Only a little. Bit made me so hard at just the moment I was about the shoot. It was so intense."

"I'm glad," she said, dreamily. "Do you want to do it to me now?"

Mike grinned as is dick started to wake up. "That was the deal."


	6. Deep Dark Secret Place

**Deep Dark Secret Place **

The shower stall at the cabin was barely large enough for one person, and very intimate for two. The hot water felt good on El's back as Mike washed her front with a bar of soap. He deliberately returned the bar to her nipples, left and right, teasing to a taut hardness, as it moved around and under her small breasts. He moved it lower, raking her ribs and going further down owner her bellybutton. To go further, he would need to go around his hard dick, which pressed against her. His hand moved back up and guided the lathered bar over her neck and shoulders, down her arms to her fingers.

Bringing both hand back up, between them, he lathered up his hands before reaching around her washing her buttocks. He began by massaging them lightly. The water made quick work of the soap and he lathered his hands again before reaching around and diving into the space between her cheeks. With a fast back and forth movement he cleaned her asshole. It sounded weird, even in her head, but it was the truth. After cleaning it, he let his finger rest on the spot. It felt so strange and exciting, but it was not enough to excite her. Moving her hand between them, gripped his cock and squeezed. He took in a sharp breath and leaned his head back against the wall of the shower stall. She stoked him a few times, temped to edge down the wall of the stall and take his dick into her mouth. The water flowed all over them and it was hot in more ways than one. She could feel her internal wetness start even as water flowed over center.

She edged down the wall, to Mike's surprise, and as as she came to the tip, opened her mouth over it. Every time she tried to take all of Mike she ended up choking. She didn't mind it. She thought it was just as hot as Mike did. But she wanted all of him. She continued down even as bucked shoving his cock into her throat. This time, he put his hand on her head and pressed her down. She did not resist, but tried to relax and open her throat. She had no idea how to do it, but she was determined.

Mike felt her lips moving down his shaft, centimeter by centimeter. The warmth of the water running down his body and the hot humid mouth mouth of his girl inching further down was tipping him over the edge. She must has sensed it as she drew off of him quickly, breathing heavily.

"I...I want...all of it, Mike," she breathed.

His hands caressed her wet face from above. "Okay, El,"

She licked the length of his dick and traced the vein down to base and his balls. She licked his balls, darting her tongue around them and running it as far underneath as possible. She reach the spot between the balls and his as and pressed as hard has she could. He jumped a little and his balls rested on her nose, the fine, wet, hair tickling it.

"Whoa, El!" Mike said, excitedly. "This was suppose to be your turn."

Edging her her way back up the wall, she looked into his eyes. "Your right. So what are you going to do?"

He considered a moment and threw back the shower curtain, revealing the toilet just outside.

"I want you to bend over," Mike declared. "Put your hand on the toilet seat bend down to that your ass is up. Spread your legs a little...yes like that. God, El, the view from here is amazing!"

"What now?" she asked, turning her wet heat to him and meeting his eyes.

The hot water still poured over his chest as watched her beaded body quiver in open air. He kneeled down and placed each hand on her heels and let his fingers glide up the backs of her legs until he reached her buttocks. Palming each cheek, he pulled them apart to expose the fleshy ring of her asshole.

"You can slap my butt if you want to," El said by indirect encouragement. Mike had given her play swats before, but mostly when clothed, even in public. She liked it, but had never told him. She sometimes wondered if, like with with Mike's cum, if there was something wrong with her. Mike said no and he was usually right. It was just the two of them anyway.

"R-Really?" Mike asked, unsure. "Like give you a spanking?"

"I guess," she said, still bending over and burning his soul with her brown eyes. "If that's what you call it."

"Okay, El," he warned. "Here goes." He release one cheek from his and and raised it high and brought it down with a good deal of force.

"OH! Owww!" she exclaimed and braced herself against the sink stand with one hand. Heat and pain radiated from the spot on her ass, but it did not have far to increase her inner wetness. She could feel her juices flowing inside and out around her pussy lips.

"Was that too hard?" Mike said with a shaky voice. He looked down at his cock which was hard and wet and he could feel the blood pulsing in the head.

"N-No," she breathed, heavily. "Smack the other one."

"Are you sure?" he asked as a bright red hand print appeared on her right cheek.

"Fucking sure, Mike," she almost growled. "Do it!"

He raised his left and and brought it hard. SMACK!"

"Uhn! Fuck! It hurts," El grunted. "Again.

El's wetness was oozing down her thighs and the second smack made her nipples the hardest they had ever been. Resting them on the cool seat of the toilet was a small relief. She had let Mike cum on them but she not yet let him put his mouth on them. She was so hot right now she was ready to let him nibble or bite-SMACK!

"OH SHIT! MORE, MIKE!

Mike spanked her ass three more times, each one eliciting a louder more profain, hotter response. Her ass was read, but her eyes, turned back toward him were ablaze with lust. Her wet hair was plastered across her cheek and nose, but it did not hide her pleasure, her burning that Mike thought was both inside and out. He thought about stepping out the stall and putting his cock in her mouth. He thought about about spreading her dripping pussy lips and railing his dick into her all the way to the hilt. He thought about continuing to slap her ass until she begged him to stop.

Giving one final swat, Mike grabbed El's red streak ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Without hesitation, he dove toward her asshole and teased it mercilessly with his tongue.

"OH...MY...GOD! Right there. Right there. Right there. Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop."

Mike kept darting his tongue on the spot and alternated lapping at it with his full tongue. He felt her quivering and she was breathing in short quick bursts. He thought she might cum without him ever touching her clit. He had no Vaseline, but there was plenty of spit. Putting a finger in her ass could killer orgasm or make it exquisite as his had been. He decided to ask her.

"Should I keep going like this or put a finger in?"

El was seeing stars. The sensation of pain in her ass cheeks and he wonderful electricity from Mike tonguing her butt hole was almost too much. She wanted him inside her one way or another and the other way was off limits.

"Put them in," she grunted.

Them? Mike wasn't sure how many that meant, but given the spanking she had just requested, he decided three fingers was more than enough. Taking his tongue off asshole, stuck three fingers in his mouth and made sure they were well coated. He heard her whimper in disappointment when he removed his tongue, but it was time to see what she could take. His cock throbbed and the immense hotness of putting three fingers into El's ass was almost enough to make shoot all over her pink ass.

He put two fingers up to the entrance and pressed in. El hissed at the contact and he listened as she groaned and muttered under her breath. The tips of his two finger broke the surface.

"UGH..uhnnn...FUCKING CUNT! SLOW, Mike...slow."

He slowed down, but continue to press in, adding the third finger.

"Are you okay, El," he asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"It hurts, Mike. It hurts," She groaned. "But don't stop. Keep...going."

Mike spit on the opening where his fingers were sticking out of her ass and pressed in further. He breathing intensified and he see the grimace on her reddening face. He put two fingers from his other hand in his mouth and coated them with saliva also. He placed these fingers underneath where her clit was bulging from it's shell. She was hot to the touch his wet fingers caused he to buck forward and hit head on the sink stand.

"SHIT!" she yelped, but said nothing else.

Mike continued to stroke her clit while pressing his fingers further inside of her. It took almost no time for El to start shaking. Her legs began to bend and she raised both hands to the sink counter as a brace. The shaking moved up from her legs over her hips to her small breast hanging loose topped by hard as nails, rosy nipples.

"I'M C-CUMMING, M-MIKE!" she screamed in a lower pitch than he expected. "S-s-s-s-sooo f-f-fucking goooood..."

Mike decided to go for it as she was cumming. He plunged the three fingers as far into her asshole as they would go.

She had no expletives left, but groaned loudly and let go of the counter, falling to the toilet as she shook and rode out the orgasm.

Mike retrived his fingers and from both her ass and clit and pulled her to an awkward standing position and pulled her back into the shower.

"Are you okay, El?" Mike asked, pulling her into him, holding her. He could still feel her quivering against him. She rested her head on his clavicle, trying to look up at him.

"That...was intens-ive," she whispered. "I'm still cumming a little. "I like that you spanked me, Mike. It was so hot."

"I thought it was hot too, but mostly because I could see what it was doing to you. What about the fingers?"

"It was good too but weird," she said, flatly. "Maybe we can try it again. Are you ready for yours?"

"Can we try it in your butt?" Mike said, half jokingly.

She turned to him, hair and water streaming in her face. "Don't put the horse before the cart, Mister."

"Of course," Mike replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"You like it on my face, don't you Mike?" she said, teasingly as she traced figure eights with her finger on his chest.

"Yes," he said too quickly. "I like it wherever you like it."

She grabbed hold of his rock hard cock and squeezed.

"That feels so good, El," he said. "I don't think it it will take much to make me shoot. Seeing you cum gets me most of they way there."

El smiled mischievously and grabbed the peppermint shampoo bottle and poured a healthy amount over both hands, rubbing them together. She began to stroke Mike's dick with the shampoo. She saw the pleasure in his face as he closed his eyes. The feeling of him in her hands was so smooth and cool, but his cock was also hot in her grasp as she pumped it slowly up and down. The soapy lather mixed with his pre cum and he was right in saying would cum fast. Started stroking faster letter the water was away all of the soap. As he near his peak, she slid down and took his cock into her mouth. She did not try to take him deep, but went down half way and came back with a strong suction on the head. Mike gasped and sagged against the wall of them stall. She did the same thing again and felt the streak of cum enter he mouth. She pulled off of him and waited as the second streak went across her hair matted forehead. The second streaked across her nose and the third hit her cheek and began to run down to her chin. She allowed the final two to fall into her open mouth and she swallowed it all greedily.

When she rose to her feet, Mike marveled at her cum streaked face. He wished he could take a picture. But a Polaroid would not do it justice. He kissed her full on the lips and pulled her to him in a hug.

"I love you, El," he said, wiping the hair from her face.

"I love you, Mike," she replied. "Forever and always."


	7. Wet Dreams

**Wet Dreams**

Mike kept having a recurring dream about his sister. It was as hot as it was disturbing and he couldn't seem to kick it. He didn't know what best efforts he would need to take to get ride of a dream, but he had heard that writing down dreams helped retain details that could later be analyzed. He wasn't sure he wanted to analyze anything, but after he and El had experimented on each others asses, anal was on his brain. But why his sister and why would he want to fuck her in the ass? What about her almost emaciated frame attracted him? Was it just his teenage brain in a fever pitch? Nancy had no tits, even less than El and her butt was bony. His conscious mind didn't want anything to do with her that way. But his subconscious wanted to hear her scream while he pounded her ass mercilessly. He decided that writing the dream down might help him get rid of it. He would have to be careful, though. If it were ever found, by ANYONE, his life would be over.

It starts with Nancy coming down the stairs to the basement after the party has just left. She's wearing gray sweats that are too big and a white Duran-Duran t-shirt. She is humming the chorus of their song 'Hungry Like a Wolf.' She runs her finger over the table as she approaches me. She's acting weird, like she has a secret. She is smiling seductively like the secret is for me. She wants me to ask her, but I'm scared. I'm not sure I want to know.

"What's wrong, Mike?" she says with that enticing smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"M-More like a skeleton," Mike blurts, hoping to anger her into leaving or at least stop looking at him like she wants to eat him.

"You're so funny, Mike," she says in a sing song voice, placing her hand on his shoulder and running it down the length of his arm. "It won't work this time. I'm not mad. I'm just really horny."

"Oh shit, Nancy," I said, now freaking out. "You're my sister! Why are you telling me about how horny you are?"

"I've got an itch, Mike," she cooed. "I want you to scratch it."

"Okay," I said, desperately. "Show me where it is. I'll scratch it. Anything to get you out of here."

Without warning she began to untie her sweat pants. They fell to her feet without her needing to push them down. What the fuck? My sister was now standing in front of him literally half naked. She was not wearing underwear. I looked down and saw what I never imagined. She had no bush. Her pussy appeared shaved clean. She grinned at my shock and turned around. I shivered at the sight of her flat ass.

"What the hell are you doing, Nancy?" I said, trying to be annoyed, but feeling my body begin to betray me.

"Showing you the itch, little brother," she said matter of fact, pulling off her shirt. "Be patient."

"Fuck this, Nancy," I said shaking my head, vigorously. "I'm outta here."

Nancy pouted, lustily, turning back to face him. "But, Mike. What about all that lotion you used? What about that little tub in your top drawer?"

"You've been in my drawers?" he said, mouth dropping open.

"Not yet," she said, with an evil laugh. "But there is always a first time." Her hand drifted forward and my half hard dick.

Her hand on my dick felt good, despite my professed repulsion at her skeletal body. She was a naked girl fondling my cock and it felt wonderful.

"T-the itch, N-Nancy," I said, my breath getting shorter as she fingered my dick through my pants.

"Oh yeah," she said, playfully, running a finger over my jawline. She turned around again, her pronounced shoulder blades drawing his eyes. She bent over nearly to the floor and placed on hand on a bony ass cheek and pulled. He pink asshole stared up at me. Nancy's white skin made the pink of her asshole beautiful in a way. What the fuck are you talking about, Wheeler, I thought. Then, she used her index finger, to tap on the on pink puckering muscle. "Right here, Mike."

If my cock had not been hard and pulsing painfully by then, it was now. "Fuck me, Nancy! You want me to scratch your asshole?"

"Scratch, fuck, pound; get it?" she said from the floor, still spreading her cheeks for him. "But not fuck _you_, Mike. I want you to fuck _me_. I want you to fuck me _HARD_."

"Doesn't Jonathan do this for you?" I said, just to say something.

"He does a lot, but I haven't let him do this. I want you to do it, Mike. Don't you want to feel how tight I am. Haven't you thought about how it would be to fuck some one as skinny as me? I bet you though this pussy was tight, but just imagine my ass."

I shook my head, knowing this was a dream from the start, but she was right. I had wondered about her tight pussy and what it would like to fuck her like a rag doll. Yeah, that was weird, but it was a dream.

"You're not leaving anything to the imagination, Nancy," I replied. "How do you want me to do it?"

"I want you to fuck my ass, Mike. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Like...dry...fuck you?"

"You can be dense sometimes, Little Brother," she said, walking over to the lamp stand and grabbing the small container of Vaseline.

"You brought it with you?" I asked, not knowing why I was surprised.

"Be prepared, I always say," she said in that lyrical voice.

"No you don't," I countered.

She shrugged her shoulders and popped open the petroleum jelly. She looked at me expectantly.

"Drop you pants, Mike," she said, impatiently. "Let's get on with it."

"So that's it?" I said, in mild disappointment. "Straight to the ass?"

"What did you expect, Mike? That I was going to suck your dick? I'm not putting that thing in my mouth. You're my brother."

"What?" I said, incredulous. "What? You want me to pound your asshole, but you won't give me a blowjob?"

"You got it," she replied, simply. You get to cum, don't you. So what are you crying about? Now drop your pants!"

I unbuckled and dropped my pants and briefs. My rod stood at attention, begging for hot lips, but destined to be disappointed. I watched as Nancy dipped two fingers into the container and pulled out a generous portion of lubricant. She grabbed my cock and briskly covered it. She grabbed my arm and led me to the couch where she bent over again and began to finger her own asshole with lube. It was all very strange to me; uncaring and mechanical. There was nothing tender about it, like with El. That was love. This was lust. Nancy's lust and she was using me to get what she wanted. I was willing to do it because in dreams...

"Are you ready?" she asked bending over the couch, hanging on to the back edge.

"Are you ready?" I asked, positioning my greased up dick at her back door.

"Just put it in, Mike," She begged. "Don't be gentle. I want it all and I want it now.

I hesitated, knowing it would hurt her to shove my cock all the way into her ass at once. It would hurt me, too.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded. "FUCK ME, MIKE!"

I placed one on her used the other on to make sure that my dick stayed on target. I pressed in, feeling some resistance, but not as much as I expected. Suddenly, the head was inside. I could feel her asshole cinched around it, hugging it tightly. Now that the head was in, I guess it was time to give me sister what he wanted. I could head the strain in her low groaning. She was feeling it even now, but she would feel it more in just a moment. I gripped both of her bony hips tighly, digging into her thin flesh. As El had asked, and Nancy had not, I swatted the fleshiest part of her ass harshly before gripping her hips again and pulling her to me as I thrust forward powerfully.

Nancy gasped at the intrusion as he she was pushed forward, her forehead connecting wit the wood paneled wall.

"HOLY FUCK!" she gasped. "YES, SIR! That's the one, Mike!"

I slapped her ass repeatedly, wanting her to feel the pain on the inside and outside. I pulled back, after the initial thrust and rammed it back to the hilt. She had braced herself this time and did not hit the wall. I didn't care, though. My oiled up cock could feel the pressure of her tight ass. With each thrust I could feel that ring of muscle edging over the skin of my cock. The friction was glorious and lube made the in and out that much easier. It was so hot. As I began to thrust in and out, hearing the skin of my abs against her ass, it was her bouncing hair that caught my attention. Each impact shook her, sending a ripple a force through her ending at her bouncing hair. I loved it. I don't know why, but it fed my desire and my will to punish Nancy as she had asked.

I grabbed hold of her hair with once hand as I held on to her hip with the other. I gave a gentle pull on my thrust inward which elicited a yelp and another grunt of painful pleasure.

"Put your face on the couch cushion, Nancy," I commanded, unsure of whether she would obey. But, obey she did. Letting go of the back edge of the down to the cushion, laying her head on her folded hands. This opened her now red tinged ass further. I just kept thrusting and smacking her ass. I knew I would not last much longer, but I wanted her to feel it.

"Is this what you wanted, Nancy?" I breathed as I kept pounding into her asshole. "Someone to control you?"

I didn't know the first thing about controlling anyone, but it seemed that she wanted, or was it what I wanted, to control.

"YES! Fuck, Mike. Keep going! I'm almost there!"

She was growling in her lust. Apparently, loving the pain and pleasure of it all.

"You can cum from being fucked in the ass?" I asked

"Just keep fucking, Mike!" she grunted.

I was about the cum, but I wasn't going to tell her. God, I was close. I never imagine cumming in my sister's ass. I wondered it would leak or stay inside her. This was it. I let go and my jizz left me, jetting out of me and into her. I kept thrusting as best I could.

"Are you fucking cumming in my ass, Mike?" she growled in what seemed anger.

Yup! I just shot it all in your ass, Nancy," I panted. I was still inside her, trying to thrust as my cock began to shrink, but it must have been enough because, from behind her, I could see the trembling start. I pulled out her and stepped back listening to her gasps and whimpers as her body convulsed in orgasm. Her ass was still up, but her knees bent as they shook.

She was saying something through her tears, but I could not make it out. Some of my cum has oozed out and was sliding down the lips of her bare pussy. She finally fell sideways onto the couch and lay there whimpering as the smaller aftershocks took hold.

I stood there and watched her for a while...

This is where I would wake up. I hope that writing this out will help me rid myself of this dream...and any potential subconscious obsession with my sister.


End file.
